Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory proposes to offer three laboratory courses as part of its post- graduate summer training program in neurobiology. These courses, to be held in 2007 - 2011, include Advanced Techniques in Molecular Neuroscience, Imaging Structure and Function in the Nervous System, and Neurobiology of Drosophila. These are short, intensive three week courses which prepare students to enter directly into research that makes use of advanced and/or specialized techniques in contemporary aspects of neurobiological research. Each course has a different emphasis - two focus on twin pillars of modern neurobiological research - molecular techniques and optical imaging- while the third focuses on the nervous system of a central invertebrate model system, Drosophila melanogaster. The course on Advanced Techniques in Molecular Neuroscience seeks to train students by providing expertise in production and use of cDNA and expression libraries; DNA sequencing; plasmid and genomic mapping; single cell PCR; construction of cDNA libraries from single neurons; and use of DNA microarrays, with emphasis on applications to the nervous system. The course on Imaging Structure and Function in the Nervous System stresses advances in optical microscopy and digital imaging processing in conjunction with a variety of probes for visualization of the structure and function of neurons, synapses and networks in the brain. 2-Photon microscopy techniques are also taught. The Neurobiology of Drosophila course allows students to learn and take advantage of the powerful genetics of this model organism as an experimental system for analyzing behavior, neural development, learning and memory and neuronal physiology. Instructors are chosen on the basis of their contributions to and knowledge of the field covered in each course. In turn, they invite lecturers who have made significant contributions in their fields to give up-to-the-minute reports on current research. The trainees are chosen by the course faculty from larger pools of applicants and range from graduate students to senior investigators and research physicians. Because of the short duration of the courses, senior, as well as junior individuals can attend and receive a short, intense period of training in an environment remote from other demands on their time and attention. The neurobiology laboratory courses also provide an unusual opportunity for scientists to retrain in another specialty within neuroscience or to apply the techniques they learn to their own research interests. This application seeks funds to support three advanced neuroscience lab-based short courses at Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory, New York. The courses aim to provide advanced training in three areas of neuroscience - molecular approaches, optical imaging, and use of the fruitfly as a model system. Trainees include advanced graduate students, postdoctoral researchers and young faculty from throughout the United States and abroad. The selection process for entry into these courses is highly competitive, and trainees leave each course armed with new techniques, know-how and potential collaborators to apply to their own areas of research. A significant proportion of trainees subsequently undertake basic or applied research in diseases of mental health, neurological disorders and/or addiction. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]